Liaisons dangereuses
by LilyBlackRose
Summary: Un marine retrouvé mort, un coeur gravé sur son torse. Enquête. Giva, JenTony. C'est ma première fic!
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages et l'univers de NCIS ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à Donald P. Bellisario.

**Couples** : Giva, JenTony

**Commentaire :** Ceci est ma première fic, alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît ! j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira.

**Chapitre 1 :**

En arrivant au quartier général du NCIS avec sa Mini rouge, Ziva savait qu'elle était très en avance. Evidemment, comme tous les jours, Gibbs était déjà sur place, un café à la main en train de se battre vaillamment avec son ordinateur.

- Bonjour Gibbs

- Salut Ziva. Déjà là ?

- Eh bien oui... et toi, toujours des problèmes de PC ? Tape-lui dessus, ça ira mieux…

- Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas déjà essayé ?

- …

Un silence plutôt confortable s'installa entre les deux agents. Parfois un petit regard en coin, un sourire, mais jamais de paroles. C'était comme ça tous les jours depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, et ça ne les dérangeait pas. Question d'habitude.

McGee arriva 45 minutes plus tard, les salua timidement, puis se mit rapidement au travail. Tony, comme à son habitude, était en retard. Mais depuis un certain temps, il ne racontait plus à qui voulait l'entendre ses exploits du week-end. A croire que son histoire avec Jeanne l'avait changé. Souriant comme à son habitude, il salua tout le monde dans un grand élan de motivation et ne se priva pas de se moquer de la nouvelle coupe de cheveux du Bleu. Il prit place à son bureau et s'amusa à lancer des boules de papier dans la corbeille.

- Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna.

- On a un marine mort, informa-t-il son équipe.

- Je vais chercher la voiture.

- J'appelle Ducky.

- Je me charge du matériel.

- Eh, vous ne voulez pas savoir où on va ? les interrompit Gibbs.

- Oui, Boss.

- Base navale de Norfolk

Arrivés sur place, ils furent accueillis par le chef de police, un vaniteux petit monsieur qui en plus de tout, renversa le café de Gibbs. Heureusement, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de semer la pagaille et l'équipe put se charger de prendre les photos, les mesures et relever les indices. Le marine était allongé sur le dos. Le tueur lui avait gravé sur le torse un symbole représentant un cœur, et quelques impacts de balles étaient visibles.

- De quoi est-il mort, Duck ?

- Oh Jethro, je viens juste d'arriver ! Je peux juste te dire que l'heure du décès est environ vers minuit. Pour la cause de la mort, je suppose que ces balles lui ont été fatales, mais je te donnerai de plus amples informations quand je l'aurai autopsié. Tu sais, ça me rappelle une affaire il y a quelques années, un marine capturé et torturé par son ex-femme…

- Pas maintenant, Duck.

A quelques mètres de là, Tony trouva un couteau, portant des traces de sang, et également des traces de pneus sur la route. Indices pour Abby.

De retour au quartier général, Gibbs leur attribua les tâches, comme toujours.

- Dinozzo, trouve son adresse. McGee, ses relevés téléphoniques, je veux les noms de toutes les personnes qu'il a appelées avec son portable. Quand vous aurez fini, vous allez fouiller chez lui.

- On y va, patron.

- Ziva, je veux savoir tout de la vie de ce marine.

- Il s'appelle John Prost, né en 1980 à NY, déménagé à Washington DC avec ses parents en 1993. Engagé chez les marines depuis 2001, il n'est pas marié mais avait une copine, une certaine Mary Trow, qui l'a largué il y a un mois. Ses collègues l'aimaient bien, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de problèmes au travail : il n'a eu qu'un conflit avec un certain James Lint il y a 6 mois, cause inconnue.

- On va à la base interroger ce type. Après on ira voir son ex.

- Je peux conduire ?

- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas Dinozzo.

Arrivés à la base, ils trouvèrent facilement James Lint. D'après son chef, c'était un bon marine, mais avec un caractère parfois un peu trop prononcé. Sa dispute avec John Prost était due à la copine de ce dernier. James la voulait, mais elle disait aimer John ; donc, il s'en est pris à lui. Depuis, ils n'étaient pas amis, mais ils ne s'ennuyaient plus. James ne raconta pas grand-chose à Ziva et à Gibbs. Ziva dût le prendre à part dans une chambre pour le convaincre de parler, sous l'œil attentif de Gibbs, qui ne voulait pas risquer que le comportement de Ziva mette fin à la vie de ce marine.

- Alors, tuer un marine, ça fait quel effet ?

- Eh, lâchez-moi, Madame, je n'ai rien fait, Madame !

- Ne m'appelez plus jamais « Madame » si vous voulez encore pouvoir avoir des enfants. Bien que je pense que ce ne soit pas une bonne idée…

- Pardon, Mada…Mademoiselle.

- Officier David, rectifia Gibbs en prenant la relève.

- Monsieur, Monsieur, je n'ai rien fait, merde !

- Vous avez dit une grosse bêtise là… l'informa Ziva. Vous n'auriez pas dû l'appeler « Monsieur ».

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Oui, je me suis énervé avec ce mec, John, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis avant-hier ! Et puis cette nuit, j'étais au Sunset bar avec une fille si vous voulez vraiment savoir. Je peux vous donner ses coordonnées.

Gibbs le lâcha enfin, en lui jetant un regard tellement froid que James en fut désorienté. Ziva le dévisagea d'un air satisfait et suivit son patron vers la voiture.

Gibbs allait s'asseoir au volant, provoquant Ziva. Celle-ci répliqua et essaya de saisir les clés des mains de son patron. Tout-à-coup, elle le plaqua contre la voiture, son corps contre le sien, leurs souffles se mélangeant… ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, une lueur naissant dans les deux regards. Puis Ziva recula et alla s'asseoir à la place du passager, comme si de rien n'était, tout de même un peu gênée. Gibbs ne laissait rien paraître, comme toujours, mais en vérité il n'était pas moins chamboulé qu'elle. Il y réfléchira plus tard ; en attendant, un meurtre était à résoudre.

Pendant ce temps, Tony et McGee avaient fouillé l'appartement de John. Ils y trouvèrent des lettres que Mary lui avait envoyées et différentes photos. Ils embarquèrent son ordinateur pour l'amener à Abby.

* * *

Une petite rewiew s'il vous plaît ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

L'équipe se retrouva finalement au complet pour aller chez Mary Trow. Son appartement se situait à une heure de voiture, dans un quartier assez moyen. Il s'avéra vidé et nettoyé.

- R.A.S.

- R.A.S.

- R.A.S.

- R.A.S.

On pouvait malgré tout voir qu'elle était partie précipitamment, car un sac avait été oublié sur le canapé du salon.

Ziva s'en approcha et l'ouvrit délicatement, pour contrôler qu'ils n'aient pas été piégés. Gibbs la suivait impatiemment du regard. Il s'avéra que le sac était rempli de livres. Des classiques : Shakespeare, Hugo, Baudelaire, Tolstoï…

- Cette Mary doit être intelligente, Gibbs. Elle a un goût raffiné concernant les livres en tout cas.

- Ou alors elle veut qu'on pense qu'elle est innocente.

Tim et Tony s'occupaient de trouver des quelconques indices qui pourraient les aider. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir la gardienne de l'immeuble afin d'en tirer un maximum d'informations concernant cette étrange Mary. Ils ne découvrirent rien de passionnant : c'était une fille ordinaire, elle n'ennuyait personne et n'amenait pas de garçons dans son appartement ces derniers temps. La gardienne ne savait pas où elle avait déménagé ni pourquoi elle était partie, mais Mary lui avait laissé un numéro de téléphone.

De retour au NCIS, ils se mirent au travail. McGee devait trianguler le portable avec l'aide d'Abs. Pendant ce temps, Gibbs alla voir Ducky.

- Qu'as-tu pour moi, Duck ?

- Par où dois-je commencer, Jethro ? Comme je te l'avais dit, il a été tué par les balles qui l'ont atteint : Une en plein cœur, une dans l'épaule, une dans la tête. J'ai bien peur que celui qui l'a mutilé comme ça l'a fait quand il était encore vivant. Abby a analysé le sang de notre marine, elle y a décelé une drogue paralysante. Il ne pouvait pas riposter, mais il ressentait un mal insupportable je pense… Même s'il n'était pas mort, je pense qu'il n'aurait jamais été le même. Ah et aussi, vu comme le couteau a pénétré le torse de ce jeune marine, je pense que le tueur était gaucher.

- Merci Duck. Tu m'appelles si tu trouves encore quelque chose.

Ziva, à son bureau, s'interrogeait sur ce qui s'était passé ce matin avec Gibbs. D'où était sortie cette confusion ? Elle ne pouvait se permettre de ressentir quelque chose pour son patron…

Dinozzo, lui, avait été appelé chez la directrice.

- Bonjour Jenny. Tu m'as appelé ? Cynthia m'a demandé de venir.

- Salut Tony. Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Jethro alors je te demande à toi : où en est cette enquête ?

- On progresse gentiment. Je pense que Mary n'est pas tout innocente dans cette histoire, même si rien ne montre que c'est de sa faute. Mais attends Jenny, tu vas vraiment me faire croire que tu m'as appelé pour ça ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu ne devrais pas te mêler des enquêtes, tu le sais très bien. Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

- Je voulais juste quelques informations, agent Dinozzo. Répliqua-t-elle

- Et bien dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, Madame le Directeur. Répondit Tony en accentuant le « madame ».

- Tony…

- Oui ?

- En fait, je voulais juste te demander comment tu te sentais après ce qui s'est passé avec Jeanne.

- Jenny, tout va bien. Ça n'aurait pas pu finir autrement, tu le sais bien.

- Je suis là si jamais, Tony. Dit-elle en lui posant la main sur l'épaule et plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Merci Jenny. Ça me touche. Je reviendrai plus tard. Pour l'instant j'ai une enquête à mener.

Il partit, troublé par ce rapprochement entre la directrice et lui. Son cœur avait accéléré brutalement quand elle avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il trouvait ça louche.

* * *

Une petite rewiew???

La suite ce week-end ou au début de la semaine prochaine


	3. Chapitre 3

**Commentaire:** Merci beaucoup à Barna pour la review!

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Chapitre 3 :**

Ziva se chargea de contrôler l'alibi de James. Heureusement pour lui, il se trouvait vraiment avec une fille dans un bar la nuit dernière.

Dans le laboratoire, Abby et Tim avaient réussi à trouver le portable de Mary. Abby avait également trouvé des emails plutôt explosifs dans l'ordinateur de John qui pouvaient réellement compromettre l'innocence de Mary. Certains avaient un contenu vraiment explicite, d'autres étaient de vraies menaces.

Gibbs arriva au labo.

- Qu'as-tu pour moi, Abs ?

- Gibbs ! Je savais que tu allais arriver ! Il y a une seconde, je ne savais même pas que j'aurai besoin de toi !

- Abby ?

- Bon, on vient de localiser le portable de Mary, elle se trouve à 30 minutes d'ici, voilà l'adresse. Et j'ai aussi trouvé des empruntes sur les livres trouvés dans son appartement, ils correspondent à Sheila Brown. Fausse identité je suppose. Ou alors, c'est Mary Trow la fausse… enfin je me charge de trouver ça.

- Bon travail Abs.

Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et s'en alla.

- Dinozzo, Ziva, avec moi. McGee tu restes ici et tu aides Abby à trouver encore des informations.

Ils arrivèrent à l'adresse indiquée par Abby. C'était un petit motel en bord d'autoroute. Ils se mirent en position.

- A trois j'ouvre.

- 1…2…3

Ils ouvrirent la porte à la volée. Chacun à sa position. La chambre était vide, le portable sur le lit. Un petit mot était posé sur la table. Une écriture fine le décorait :

« Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser m'attraper aussi facilement ? A jamais, Mary »

- Emballe ça Dinozzo. Abby doit l'examiner.

- Tout de suite, patron.

- Ziva, avec moi, on va interroger le réceptionniste.

A la réception, ils ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant. La mystérieuse fille a payé en liquide et a utilisé un faux nom. Tandis que Ziva se chargeait de tirer toutes les informations possibles du pauvre réceptionniste, Gibbs la détaillait du regard. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne devait pas ressentir quelque chose pour cette belle femme au caractère enflammé, qui avait été entraînée par le Mossad pour tuer tous ceux qui la dérangent, et qui avait mérité son respect depuis la première enquête qu'ils avaient eue ensemble. Elle avait tué son frère pour le protéger, lui, Leroy Jethro Gibbs… Tout cela allait à l'encontre de sa règle 12, il le savait bien. Mais la plus grande question demeurait « que pense-t-elle de moi ? ».

Ziva avait remarqué le regard insistant de son patron. Elle se demandait si Gibbs pouvait changer ses règles…

Quand ils partirent rejoindre Tony, Gibbs arrêta Ziva dans un coin et la colla contre le mur. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, essayant de transmettre le plus possible avec ce regard : aucun des deux n'était très doué pour parler. Après quelques minutes, Gibbs l'embrassa tout doucement. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à peine : il ne voulait pas provoquer l'officier du Mossad. Puis, elle approfondit leur baiser, passant ses bras autour du cou de son patron. Mettant fin à ce délicieux baiser elle dit :

- Jethro, je crois que Tony nous attend… Je peux passer chez toi une fois que cette enquête sera finie.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Je t'attendrai. En attendant, officier David, prenez le volant.

Tout en souriant bêtement, elle arriva à la voiture, et au plus grand regret de Tony, les conduisit au quartier général du NCIS.

* * *

Le bouton se trouve juste ici en bas juste ici en bas :-) 


	4. Chapitre 4

**Commentaire :** Encore un petit chapitre pour la route! Enjoy it...

**Chapitre 4 : **

L'équipe se retrouva au complet au laboratoire d'Abby. Celle-ci, avec l'aide de McGee, avait réussi à trouver que Mary, alias Sheila, s'appelait en vérité Sasha Dought et venait de Californie.

- Cette fille est douée ! Regarde comme elle a falcifié son permis de conduire ! Je n'avais rien vu d'anormal jusqu'à ce que Tim me fasse remarquer qu'ils avaient inversé deux lettres dans les données...

- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Non, Gibbs, bien sûr que non ! Regarde, ces livres sont très vieux, ils ont dû appartenir à une bibliothèque ou quelque chose dans le genre. J'ai cherché des endroits où ces livres manquaient et je suis tombée sur une fausse identité de plus. Elle était inscrite à la bibliothèque centrale de Washington DC.

A ce moment, Ducky entra dans le laboratoire.

- Oh, ça tombe bien que vous parliez des livres ! J'ai à vous parler de notre chère meurtrière, si je peux me permettre d'utilliser une telle expression..

- Je t'écoute, répondit Gibbs.

- Et bien, regarde ces livres, ils n'étaient pas là par hasard. Tous parlent d'histoires d'amour, d'amour parfait, d'amour absolu qui règne au-dessus de toutes les autres valeurs.

- Et alors ?

- Elle devait avoir une obsession maladive concernant sa relation avec notre défunt marine. Elle voulait absolument quelque chose de parfait, et donc, quand elle remarqua que c'était impossible elle s'en alla. Peut-être dans son subconscient elle en voulait à John autant qu'elle s'en voulait à elle-même et elle voulait se venger de l'échec de leur relation.

- Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte de savoir ca Ducky ? demanda Gibbs, perplexe.

- Jethro, tu ne vois donc pas ? Cherche un endroit représentatif de leur couple et d'un amour parfait. Un endroit où ils ont pu passer des vacances ou un week-end... Où ils ont pu être heureux.

- Vous avez entendu ? Ziva, McGee, Dinozzo, au travail. Cherchez toutes les villes, forêts, villages etc. où nos amoureux fous ont pu séjourner. Abby, analyse le papier qu'on a trouvé dans la chambre de motel. Bon travail, Ducky.

Jenny observait l'équipe qui s'affairait dans son espace de travail depuis les escaliers. Elle remarqua que Gibbs regardait un peu trop souvent Ziva pour une relation de travail normale. « Jethro pourrait-il désobéir à une de ses propres règles ? » se demandait-elle. Cela l'aurait vraiment arrangée, car en posant son regard sur Tony, elle ressentit quelque chose de bien plus fort qu'elle n'était sensée ressentir en tant que directrice d'une agence fédérale envers un de ses agents. Il faudra qu'elle y réfléchisse bien avant de se lancer, car elle ne voulait pas risquer les fureurs de Gibbs, ni de perdre son poste pour une histoire d'un soir (en effet, bien que ce n'était pas spécifié dans le contract, elle pensait bien que le directeur de l'agence ne devait pas coucher avec ses agents, à risque de perdre son poste, son statut et son autorité. Tony se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire ravageur dans le genre « tu ne me résisteras pas » mais il se remit vite au travail car il sentit le regard de Gibbs dans son dos. Ce dernier, à qui rien n'avait échappé de cet échange silencieux, se promit d'aller parler à Jen dès que l'enquête le permettrait.

* * *

Je me répète, mais une review n'est jamais de trop! 


	5. Chapitre 5

**Commentaire: **Voilà encore un chapitre. Enjoy!

**Chapitre 5 :**

Les agents travaillaient sans relâche sur leurs ordinateurs, pendant que Gibbs était descendu voir Ducky.

- En fait Duck, tu confirmes la cause de la mort ?

- Oui, ce sont bien les balles qui ont tué notre marine. Abby les a analysées, ce sont des balles de 9mm, mais elle ne peut te dire que quelle arme elles proviennent. Par contre, si tu nous apporte l'arme, nous pourrons te dire si c'est bien elle qui a tiré ces balles.

Gibbs décida d'aller voir la diretrice, avant que l'équipe n'aille sur le terrain pour essayer d'attraper Sasha Dought. Comme à son habitude il entra sans frapper, et comme d'habitude elle lui jeta un regard un peu troublé par son apparition.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Jethro ?

- Raconte-moi ce qui se passe entre mon agent et toi.

- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il y ait quelque chose entre Tony et moi ?

- Tu n'as pas dit qu'il n'y avait rien. Allé dis-le moi.

- Il ne se passe rien ! Par contre, toi, si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comme tu regardais Ziva... Où est passée ta règle n° 12 ?

- Je suis en train d'y réfléchir. Je me disais que tu pourrais me convaincre de l'éliminer de la liste si tu le voulais également. Tu es quand même le directeur, et même si ce sont mes règles, tu les appliques avec vigueur.

- Que de mots... Je ne t'ai jamais autant entendu parler que maintenant j'ai l'impression.Ziva doit avoir beaucoup d'importance pour toi. Alors, on l'efface cette règle ?

- Ça joue.

Gibbs allait partir quand Jen le retint

- Jethro ?

- Quoi ?

- Je te souhaite bonne chance. Elle est quelqu'un de bien.

- Je sais. Toi aussi.

- Merci. Quelle ironie du sort quand même...

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien. Tu devrais aller retrouver ton équipe, tu as une enquête à finir.

Il revint vers son équipe et fut tout de suite assailli par McGee et Dinozzo.

- Patron, Patron, on a trouvé ! cria Tony.

- Euh Tony, c'est moi qui ai trouvé, répliqua Tim.

- Bref, devine où ils sont allés pour leurs 6 mois ensemble ?

Gibbs leur lança son regard « je vais vous tuer tous les deux si vous ne me dites pas tout de suite ce que vous avez trouvé ».

- Ils étaient aux Parc Paradis(1) ! Quel endroit plus romantique et plus apaisant que la nature ?

- Oui, j'ai pu localiser certaines photos prises lors de ce voyage. Il nous faudra contrôler quelques endroits, mais si Ducky a raison, Sasha doit se trouver par là-bas.

- On y va. McGee, Dinozzo, allez chercher le matériel. Ziva, avec moi, on va prendre la voiture.

Tout le monde s'étonna, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être deux pour chercher une voiture. Mais ils firent comme s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué.

Arrivé dans l'ascenceur, Gibbs l'arrêta et plaqua Ziva contre une des parois, l'embrassant et passant ses mains dans les cheveux de sa belle.

- Wow... fit-elle en tant que réponse.

- C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes... Plus sérieusement, je ne voulais pas attendre d'avoir résolu cette enquête pour pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras alors j'ai fait comme j'ai pu. Je peux t'informer que la règle n°12 n'existe plus, avec accord directorial.

- Mais ce sont tes règles...

- Quand même, je trouvais que c'était mieux avec son accord, et puis il me semble que ça l'arrange, elle aussi.

- Qui... ?

- Tu verras, Flower. Finit-il en l'embrassant tendrement, puis il remit l'ascenceur en marche.

* * *

(1) endroit fictif.

Une review?


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour! Me revoilà avec la suite de mon histoire!

**Chapitre 6 **

Après une longue route, ils arrivèrent au Parc Paradis. C'était un parc magnifique avec des petites chutes d'eau, des étangs, un lac, une forêt verdoyante : tout inspirait le bonheur.

Puis, ils arrivèrent à un petit chemin qui débouchait sur le lac, au bord duquel ils découvrirent les corps d'un couple, executés par balle, avec un coeur gravé sur le torse de chacun. Les deux corps se tenaient par la main, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus « glauque », comme l'aurait dit Abby.

Ziva appela Ducky afin que celui-ci vienne le plus vite possible. Pendant ce temps, l'équipe cherchait le moindre indice.

Patron, j'ai quelque chose ! appela McGee

Montre moi ça.

On dirait que quelqu'un a essayé de marcher dans la forêt avec des talons-aiguilles.

En effet, des trous assez profonds étaient visibles dans la terre molle de la forêt.

Patron ! je crois avoir trouvé les chaussures qui ont fait ça ! cria Tony en sortant des chaussures roses à talon-aiguille. Qui pourrait porter des horreurs pareilles ? Même si c'étaient des D&G je ne les aurais pas achetées pour ma copine!

J'espère, Dinozzo, ce n'est pas son goût, lui répondit Gibbs en se rapprochant, de sorte à ce que seul Tony puisse l'entendre.

Puis Tony reçut une tape sur la tête, et il lança un regard d'horreur à Gibbs. Il pensait que sa dernière heure était arrivée, si son patron savait... Pourtant Gibbs lui sourit et fit comme si de rien n'était.

Ducky arriva plus tard. Palmer s'était de nouveau trompé de route et ils on dû emprunter un chemin de montagne un peu douteux pour arriver au parc. Il confirma les hypothèses de Jethro : même façon de tuer. Les corps se trouvaient là depuis 5 ou 6 heures.

Ils empaquetèrent tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent à proximité de la scène de crime, en plus des chaussures.

De retour au NCIS, toute l'équipe se remit au travail. Ils devaient absolument trouver cette mystérieuse Sasha et la mettre en prison.

Tony, perplexe quant à la remarque de Gibbs, se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers le dernier étage. Après avoir salué Cynthia avec un grand sourire, il entra dans le bureau de Jenny.

Bonjour Tony. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? J'ai cru voir que l'enquête n'était pas finie.

Salut Jenny. C'est Gibbs... il a agit d'une manière bizarre avec moi aujourd'hui. Il a insinué qu'il savait que j'allais te voir ! Et en plus, il l'a pris avec le sourire !

Je ne t'ai pas encore raconté... La règle n°12 n'existe plus, Tony.

Ça veut dire que...

Oui.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'agent. Tony était trop heureux pour réaliser ce qui arrivait. Dans sa tête, une petite idée traversa « j'embrasse mon directeur ! » mais elle se perdit bien vite au profit de « Wow ! ». Il voulait qu'une vraie relation se crée, et qu'elle dure.

Merci Jenny, de bien avoir voulu croire en moi.

C'est normal Tony. Tu passes chez moi quand l'enquête est finie ?

Bien sûr. Ça me donnera une motivation pour en finir le plus vite possible ! Allé je retourne au boulot ! A tout bientôt, Jenny.

A bientôt.

Après un dernier baiser, Tony revint à son bureau, souriant comme jamais. Ziva comprit ce qu'insinuait Gibbs quand il disait avoir l'accord de Jenny... elle rigola, suivie par Gibbs et même McGee, plongé dans son ordinateur avait remarqué l'air complétement ahuri de son coéquipier. Tony reçut tout de même une tape sur la tête : le plus important restait l'enquête, pas les sentiments personnels de chacun.


	7. Chapitre 7

Encore un petit chapitre:-) Désolée d'avoir fait long pour poster!

Je pars en vacances donc la suite sera là d'ici une semaine. Ne m'en voulez pas trop svp! J'essaierai de mettre plus d'un chapitre à mon retour.

A bientôt!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Après avoir autopsié les deux corps, Ducky était parvenu à la même conclusion que pour John Prost : la cause de la mort était bien les coup de feu, et le coeur avait été gravé quand nos amoureux étaient encore en vie.

L'examen toxicologique d'Abby avait à nouveau révélé une drogue paralysante dans le sang des victimes. Comme toujours quand elle avait besoin de lui, Gibbs arriva dans son laboratoire, un Caf'Pow à la main.

- Qu'est ce que tu as pour moi, Abs ?

- Regarde, à première vue, ce sont des chaussures D&G roses à 2'999 dollars de pointure 38. Mais en fait, j'ai cherché partout, et ce modèle n'existe pas ! Ce sont des fausses ! Et le seul endroit où j'ai trouvé des chaussures similaires, c'est dans un coin mal fâmé de la ville, où l'on trouve de tout : drogue, chaussures, sacs, habits... Quoi que tu cherches, tu le trouveras là-bas. . Tiens, l'adresse. Mais attends, j'ai encore un indice. Dans le talon de la chaussure gauche, notre assassine avait caché une carte mémoire. Elle était quasiment invisible, mais comme je suis Super Abby, l'invincible scientifique je les ai entièrement scannées et donc je l'ai trouvée ! Avec McGee on la passe au peigne fin et je t'appelle dès qu'on a du nouveau.

- Bon boulot, Super Abby l'invincible.

En revenant à son bureau, Gibbs chargea Tony de chercher si Sasha avait un quelconque lien avec l'endroit qu'avait indiqué Abby. Ziva et lui allaient chercher sur place, car ce n'était qu'à 30 minutes de voiture si l'un d'entre eux conduisait.

- Tu me laisses conduire, cette fois ? demanda-t-il à la belle israëlienne.

- Seulement si tu es sage et gentil avec moi...

- Je pense que je peux faire ça, oui.

Puis il l'embrassa passionnément. Ses mains se laissaient aller dans la chevelure dense de la jeune femme ; cette dernière caressait le corps musclé de son patron. Ils étaient à l'abris des regards, et ils ne voulaient pas que ce moment s'arrête. Mais le travail était le travail, et l'enquête n'allait pas se résoudre toute seule.

Gibbs se demandait ce que pensait Ziva de leur histoire, si pour elle tout était aussi sérieux que pour lui. Il se promit de lui poser la question une fois l'enquête bouclée.

Arrivés dans le quartier très « glauque » d'où provenaient les chaussures, ils se sentirent tout de suite mal à l'aise. Des gangs se réunissaient, des prostituées proposaient leurs services, des drogués les regardaient passer sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Ils essayèrent de souscrire des informations à ces gens, mais personne ne voulait rien leur dire, malgré leurs méthodes peu catholiques.

Enfin, quand ils allaient laisser tomber, le téléphone de Gibbs sonna.

- Gibbs.

- Salut ! Vous n'êtes pas morts en vous promenant dans ce quartier ?

- Abs, j'espère que tu as de bonnes nouvelles.

- Evidemment ! Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir, non ? On a trouvé une adresse avec McGee. Ne me demande pas comment on a fait !

- Je ne vais pas le faire Abs.

- Ah, si tu savais! On a utilisé un cracker de mots de passe puis décripté des fichier entier à l'aide d'algorithmes ultra complexes...

- Abs, l'adresse. Et dis à McGee et à Dinozzo de nous y rejoindre.

- Oui, chef. J'envoie l'adresse sur le portable de Ziva.

Il se trouva qu'ils étaient à 15 minutes à peine de l'endroit indiqué par Abby, donc ils eurent le temps de boire un café avant que les deux autres agents arrivent sur place.

* * *

Review? 


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour!

Me revoilà avec la fin de cette fic! J'espère que vous aimerez...  
Juste encore un épilogue à venir dans la journée.

**Chapitre 8 :**

Ziva était dans les nuages; elle ne réalisait plus ce qui se passait autour d'elle, malgré que l'enquête ne soit pas encore bouclée. « Je suis tombée amoureuse... De mon PATRON ! » se disait-elle en boucle dans la tête. Ils se regardaient en silence, assis l'un en face de l'autre, un café à la main ; aucun des deux n'étant très à l'aise pour s'exprimer, les yeux et le language corporel racontaient nettement plus que les paroles.

Malgré son caractère et ses principes, Gibbs ne pouvait se concentrer quand il la regardait, tellement elle était belle, attirante, extraordinaire. Une connexion inexplicable passait entre eux, ils étaient enfermés dans une bulle protectrice où personne ne pouvait les déranger.

Lorsque Tony et McGee arrivèrent, ils les trouvèrent rapidement et Tony s'en voulait horriblement d'arrêter un moment si fort entre son patron et sa coéquipière. Cependant ils durent trouver l'endroit où se cachait Sasha et essayer d'y entrer.

Il s'agissait d'une maison comme une autre, pas trop vieille, avec quelques étages, quelques carreaux de fenêtres cassés.

Ils y entrèrent avec leur habituel « Agents fédéraux, lâchez votre arme ! ». Sasha se trouvait là, accompagnée de deux énormes hommes qui faisaient office de gardes du corps et de partenaires de travail certainement. Grâce à leur supériorité numérique et à leur entraînement, les agents du NCIS parvinrent à neutraliser les trois malfaiteurs présents. Sasha se débattait comme une furie, mais après avoir vu les dommages qu'elle avait causés, aucun des agents ne lâchait prise. Ziva devait se contrôler pour ne pas tuer cette petite ordure, et même Tim la regardait avec haine. Gibbs lui passa les menottes et ils rentrèrent tous au quartier général, car Gibbs voulait tout de même intérroger Sasha.

Elle fut emprisonnée à vie. Les raisons qu'elle a données pour « expliquer » les atrocités qu'elle avait commises n'étaient que très approximatives, et elle montrait le caractère type d'une dangereuse psychopathe.

Après avoir rendu leurs rapports, les agents purent enfin rentrer chez eux. Enfin, presque.

Dès que Tony était entré chez Jen, il la plaqua contre la porte et l'embrassa.

- J'ai attendu trop longtemps, sussura-t-il.

- Montons tout de suite.

Une nuit bestiale s'annonçait...

Gibbs, lui, amena Ziva chez lui.

- Je cuisine ce soir, tu m'attends dans le salon ? lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Je peux t'aider, tu sais, je ne suis une pas si mauvaise cuisinière !

- Je m'en souviens ! Bon alors aide-moi avec ça !

Très vite, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait se concentrer lorsqu'elle était à proximité de lui. Il s'approcha alors un peu plus de la jeune femme, la plaqua contre la table et l'embrassa passionément. Elle passa ses bras et ses jambes autour de son amant et le laissa la porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Je crois que le repas va attendre, Jethro, lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille

Comme toute réponse, il la regarda dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux de son patron était de l'envie, de la passion, et encore quelque chose, comme une étincelle qui brillait tout au fond de son regard.

Il la coucha dans son lit et continua de l'embrasser, enlevant ses vêtements les uns après les autres. Quand elle se retrouva qu'en sous-vêtements, il commença à descendre, lui embrassant le coup, puis la poitrine, puis le ventre... A ce moment-là, elle prit le dessus et s'assit sur lui, puis déboutonna sa chemise et finit de le deshabiller. Les mains de Ziva carressaient son torse, ses lèvres parcouraient tout son corps. Quand Jethro ne tint plus, il fit l'amour à Ziva et ils atteignirent ensemble le paroxysme de leur bonheur.

A bout de souffle, ils s'écrasèrent dans le lit, leurs corps parfaitement emboités, et s'endormirent paisiblement.

Le matin suivant, Jethro se réveilla en premier. Il observa sa magnifique compagne : il la trouvait parfaite. « Moi qui pensais que ce n'était plus de mon âge... » se dit-il en carressant la peau soyeuse de Ziva et l'embrassant gentiment sur la joue.

- Je t'aime, Chérie, murmura-t-il.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon Ange, lui répondit-elle, encore perdue dans son sommeil, mais sure de ce qu'elle disait.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

Quelques années plus tard, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dans un bar, comme souvent après le travail.

- Alors, Ziva, c'est pour quand ? demanda Tony en montrant le ventre de sa coéquipière, qui devenait de plus en plus rond .

- Dans 5 mois ! D'ailleurs, avec Jethro, on voulait vous demander si vous acceptiez d'être ses parrain et maraine ?

- Ce sera avec plaisir !

- Et vous, comment va la petite Katie ? demanda Jethro à Jen et Tony

- Elle a tout de sa mère ! Une vraie boule d'énergie !

Jen et Tony s'étaient marié, Ziva et Jethro, eux, étaient fiancés et voulaient se marier après la naissance de leur enfant. Tous continuaient de travailler au NCIS, en « famille ».

* * *

Voilà pour cette fic, j'espère que vous avez aimé!


End file.
